


A Boy's Best Friend

by YumeArashi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: With the best intentions in the world, Ronan steals a dog.  Things don't turn out the way he plans.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	A Boy's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: https://vaultedthewall.tumblr.com/post/137107702493/vex-vern-ok-but-ronan-going-back-for-adams-dog
> 
> (Could be read as gen or as Pynch. Ronan's love language is gifts, after all :)

Adam looked up as Ronan burst into little room above Saint Agnes, grinning hugely. "Lynch, what trouble have you started now?"

Ronan looked like he thought about keeping it a secret for a moment before giving up and announcing proudly, "I stole your dog!"

Adam blinked. "You did what to my what?"

"I stole your dog! I figured you'd be missing him, since you couldn't take him with you when you moved out. So I've been going to the trailer park and feeding him lunchmeat until he trusted me enough to let me steal him. I took him to the Barns, he seems to love it. Wait, no, the vet said she's a girl. She loves it."

"The vet?" Adam's brows drew together.

"Yeah, she didn't look so good so I figured I should get her checked out. She's got some stuff going on but it's minor and we're treating her for it. She should be fine."

"Whoa, wait, slow down, hang on a second. What are you talking about? I don't have a dog." 

It was Ronan's turn to blink. "What do you mean, you don't have a dog? Of course you have a dog."

"Do you seriously think my father would have allowed me to have a pet? Ever? Or that I would have wanted one, knowing what he'd do to it?"

Ronan frowned, puzzled. "Okay, fair point."

"Jesus wept, Lynch, whose dog did you steal?"

"No one that deserved her," Ronan said, defensive. "She's just skin and bones, no one was feeding her or doing anything else for her. And how the hell was I supposed to know? I've seen you hang out with that dog a hundred times, and every time I went she was always just hanging around by your trailer like she was waiting for you to come back."

"Wait - the black and tan dog with one floppy ear and a stub tail?"

"That's the one!"

Adam began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You didn't steal my dog, Ronan. You didn't steal any dog. You can't steal a stray."

"A stray," Ronan repeated dumbly.

"Yep," Adam grinned. "You kidnapped one of the neighborhood strays, just some random street mutt. She doesn't even have a name."

Ronan dropped onto Adam's narrow bed, swearing profusely.

Adam waited until Ronan wound down. "You really have her at the Barns?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ronan said warily. "And I'm not bringing her back. Wouldn't do it even if she had an owner. No dog deserves that."

"God no," Adam said quickly. "No, I wouldn't want her back there. Those strays…they don't have a good life," his shoulders hunched a little. "She's a good dog. I'm glad she's out of there."

Ronan thought of the dry, colorless field and the short, hard lives that called it home. He wasn't at all surprised that it was no better for dogs than for humans. "You wanna go see her?"

Adam bit his lip, entirely failing to hide his eagerness. "I mean…if you don't have anything better to do."

Ronan chuckled. "C'mon, Parrish. Let's go see your dog."

"She's not my dog," Adam protested even as he grabbed his jacket.

"She is now. Better start thinking of names."

"I suppose if I left it up to you she'd end up named Battleaxe or something."

"No way, I'd pick a much cooler name. I was thinking Deathfang," Ronan smirked as he led the way downstairs. Whatever the technicalities of ownership were, he remembered the affection Adam had lavished on the skinny mutt, the rare smiles as he played with her, the dog's absolute devotion to him in turn. In every sense that mattered, she was Adam's dog.

No one who could see the genuine happiness on Adam's face as he hurried outside could have argued.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I stole your dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416638) by [Of_stars_and_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon)




End file.
